Een eerlijke weddenschap
by Roxanne2
Summary: Vertaling van: A Fair Bet, geschreven door Drama Princess.


**Een eerlijke weddenschap**

Disclaimer:

Het originele verhaal heet: A fair bet, en is geschreven door Drama-princess. De Harry Potter karakters zijn bedacht door JK Rowling.

* * *

Stuk uit Auriga Sinistra's dagboek, ondertitel: Klaagzang van een naïeve trut.

_Ik heb zelfs niemand gekust sinds dat ene moment met Professor Sandersought._

_En er was dat moment met . . . _

_Oh, God._

_Daar wil ik niet eens aan denken._

_Dus dat doe ik ook niet._

_De Wemel tweeling had alcohol in de punch gedaan, ik was ongelooflijk dronken, en kan dus niet aansprakelijk worden gesteld voor mijn daden._

_Hij kan niet eens goed kussen._

_Ik ga slapen.  
_

Stuk uit het dagboek van Severus Sneep, ondertitel: Dagboek van een kerker dwalende idioot.

_. . . Behalve dat ene onfortuinlijke moment._

_Wat absoluut niet telt._

_Wist 27 van de 52 woorden verkeerd te spellen._

_Verdomde Wemel tweeling._

  
En dan nu, het verhaal:

Haar bril was naar beneden gegleden.

Alweer.

Severus Sneep keek toe, zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd, terwijl Auriga Sinistra razendsnel knikte met haar hoofd. Die idiote bril was naar het puntje van haar neus gegleden, waar hij nu alleen nog maar op bengelde. Hij nam nog een slokje van zijn misselijk makende drankje, en klemde de beker wat steviger vast. Één toverspreuk.

Dat was alles wat hij nodig had.

. . . En het zou niet eens een Onvergeeflijke moeten zijn.

Nee, in tegenstelling tot wat Albus had geïnsinueerd, hij was best in staat om met Sinistra om te gaan zonder dat hij een Imperius op haar moest uitspreken en haar op te dragen dat ding weer naar boven te schuiven.

Echt waar.

Hij zuchtte terwijl Sinistra een laatste keer knikte, beleefd lachte om wat voor mode tip Hooch deze keer te vertellen had, en stuurde haarzelf langs Banning op weg naar de punch bowl. Rollend met zijn ogen, vestigde hij Sneer nummer 3 – een persoonlijke favoriet, de "Waarom – val – je – me – lastig – met – je – waardeloze – bestaan?" en richtte hem op Sinistra.

"Sneep," zei ze, een tikkeltje te enthousiast voor zijn smaak. Tot zijn walging nam ze een gezonde glas vol punch en nam een flinke teug. Ze had dus niet alleen geen hersens, maar ook geen tafelmanieren. "Nou, heb je nog wat Griffoendors lastig gevallen vanavond? Albus lijkt wat afgeleid, nu is het moment om een paar studenten wat hartaanvallen te bezorgen."

"En heb jij nog wat Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten leerkrachten verleid de laatste tijd?" schoot hij terug. Tot zijn genoegen bloosde ze een felle kleur rood. Ha. Haar kleine . . . affaire met een ex professor Sandersought had voor lange tijd het geroddel onder de leerkrachten beheerst. De irritante trut had gedacht dat de man zich aangetrokken voelde tot haar.

Ha.

Hijzelf zou zich nooit romantisch aangetrokken voelen tot Auriga Sinistra.

Het idee alleen al maakte hem aan het lachen.

Ha. Ha. Haha.

Nou en of. Om te gillen.

"Rotzak," mompelde ze, terwijl ze nog een teug nam van haar punch en de andere kant op keek. Haar schouders waren gebogen, en ze leek zeer geïnteresseerd te zijn in het vloerkleed onder haar voeten. "Ik denk . . . ik denk . . ." mompelde ze verder, terwijl ze aan een van haar kastanje bruine krullen trok. Hij keek op haar neer, en ze fluisterde snel iets anders terwijl ze snel nog twee glazen punch dronk.

"Wat jammer toch," ging hij gladjes verder, "Dat onze huidige -"

Hij stopte abrupt.

Oh, shit.

"Nou," zei ze, terwijl een gemeen klein lachje over haar eerdere beschaamde gezicht trok. Hij had haar een idee gegeven. "Ik zou toch zeker niet onze huidige VWTZ leerkracht willen verleiden, of wel dan?"

"Hou je gedachten, voor zover die lege omhulsels in je hersens gedachten kunnen worden genoemd, voor je," siste hij, terwijl hij nog meer punch in zijn glas deed en dit snel opdronk.

"Een beetje nerveus?" vroeg ze terwijl ze met een vinger tegen haar beker tikte. "Zal ik kijken of ik Destiny Du Maurier kan vinden? Ik weet zeker dat zij je . . . op je gemak kan stellen." Haar kleine mond vormde een lonkende lach, terwijl ze rustig van haar punch dronk, haar eerdere vernedering vergeten. "Als je wilt, kan ik het ook doen. Je vurige blik die mij ongetwijfeld zal verbannen naar helse pijnen-" hier pauzeerde ze om een hand dramatisch op haar voorhoofd te leggen. "Brengt mijn bloed in een koortsige hitte!"

"Als je wilt, kan ik ervoor zorgen dat je naar de Hel gaat." snauwde hij. Hij draaide zich om en keek of hij de huidige Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten lerares ergens kon zien. Die trouwens de meest beangstigende persoon was die hij ooit had ontmoet.

De meest beangstigende persoon ooit.

En als je weet dat hij ooit aan de voeten van de Heer van het Duister had gelegen, wil dat iets zeggen.

In elk geval had Voldemort nooit gesproken over het bedrijven van de liefde onder een regenboog kleurige hemel en glinsterende sterren.

Ril.

"Ze komt er straks wel aan, weet je," zei Sinistra. Ze trok zichzelf op aan de tafel en ging er op zitten. Ze zwaaide rustig met haar benen, waardoor hij haar sierlijke laarsjes kon zien-.

Dat had hij niet gedacht.

Kan maar beter een nieuwe beker punch nemen om het hoofd helder te maken.

"Sinistra, ga van die tafel af, je breekt hem nog," snauwde hij geïrriteerd. "Misschien als je niet zoveel Chocokikkers at-"

"Zou jij niet zo'n rotzak zijn," zei ze, overduidelijk verveeld door hem. Ze deed haar voeten onder haar zwarte rok, en keek kwaad. Hij opende zijn mond om een sardonische opmerking te maken, maar werd afgeleid door haar bril, die weer langzaam omlaag gleed.

Alweer.

ImperiusImperiusImperius . . .

"Severus? Auriga?"

Ah. Perkamentus. Misschien kwam hij de avond door zonder dat hij naar Azkaban werd verscheept.

"Hoofdmeester," zei Sneep ijzig, terwijl hij een scherpe blik wierp naar Sinistra, die zich nergens van bewust leek en die nu de laatste single van Celine Malvaria voor zich uit zat te neuriën, terwijl ze haar punch opdronk met een van Albus' favoriete Dreuzel uitvindingen, een rietje.

"Hallo Albus," zei Auriga, terwijl ze hem een stralende – vreselijk hondachtige, corrigeerde Sneep zichzelf – glimlach gaf.

"Severus," zei Perkamentus plezierig, "En Auriga, het doet me deugd te zien hoe jullie je best doen vriendelijk tegen elkaar te zijn."

Was het zijn verbeelding, of was de Twinkel in Perkamentus' blauwe ogen op volle kracht aan het werk?

"Precies," zei Sneep op vlakke toon. Sinistra was nog steeds bezig met haar drankje, dus nam hij van de gelegenheid gebruik om zichzelf nog eens een in te schenken.

"Dus neem ik aan dat jullie beiden het niet erg vinden om samen de beveiliging in de rozentuin te controleren?" Sneep zuchtte, terwijl hij keek hoe Sinistra's bril weer eens de reis naar beneden maakten.

. . . hoe dan ook, misschien zal hij later op deze avond kennis maken met een paar Dementors.

"Verdomme, Sneep!"

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en bleef staan. "Ja, Auriga?"

De kleine Astronomie professor keek kwaad naar hem op, vanaf haar onsierlijke zitplaats op het grasveld. "'k neem aan dat je me niet had kunnen helpen, toen je zag dat 'k viel?" Mopperend stond ze op van de modderige grond. "Sneep, je bent zo'n rotzak! Dit waren mijn mooie formele kleden ook nog."

"Nou, misschien als jij je hoofd uit de sterren had gehaald-" begon hij giftig, maar hij werd onderbroken door een onfortuinlijke botsing met een boomstronk. "Verdomme! Welke idioot zet dat daar nou heen?"

Sinistra gniffelde zachtjes, en stak haar hand uit om hem te helpen. "Geef de schuld maar aan de Huffelpufs, zij zijn de enige die de tuin onderhouden." Ze bleef haar hand uit steken, en rolde met haar ogen toen hij probeerde zonder haar hulp op te staan. "Kom op Sneep, ik zal je echt niet in de houdgreep nemen."

"En het is ook niet giftig." zei ze er achteraan, toen hij weer zonder succes probeerde zelfstandig op te staan. "Dat is jouw afdeling, als ik me het goed herinner."

"Goed dan," zei hij kortaf. "Hou je hand stil zodat ik hem kan pakken en deze vernedering kan ondergaan."

"Ik hou mij hand stil!" snauwde ze. "Jij bent diegene die in het rond draait."

"Ik kan me voorstellen dat jouw waarnemings-" hij pauzeerde. "vermagen? Nee, dat is het niet."

"Vermogen?" stelde Sinistra voor, met een bedachtzame frons op haar voorhoofd.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaa," zei hij langzaam. Hier was iets . . . geks aan de hand. Misschien was het die mysterieuze wolk die over zijn gedachten leek te hangen. Of misschien waren het Sinistra's donker bruine ogen, die bijna zwart leken.

"Je kunt niet spellen!" zei Sinistra vrolijk, effectief zijn mijmering doorbrekend.

"Dat kan ik wel," zei hij nors.

"Kun je niet," zei ze, terwijl ze zich naast hem neer liet vallen.

"Kan ik wel."

"Spel stok."

"Stok," zei Sneep voorzichtig, de klank goed in zich op nemend. "S-C-T-O-K"

"Mis!" zei Sinistra, terwijl ze in haar handen klapte. "Spel—spel spel!" Dit bleek heel grappig te zijn, want ze begon hysterisch te giechelen.

"S-P-E-E-L," snauwde hij.

"Uh uh," zei ze, terwijl ze haar hoofd overdreven schudde. Oh. Daar gingen ze weer. "Oké, probeer . . . gras!"

52 woorden later, wist hij zeker dat hij dronken was.

"En dus," zei Auriga, terwijl ze tegen zijn schouder aan leunde en druk naar de sterren wees, "ben 'k verslaafd aan vegiftigin'." Ze prikte in zijn arm en giechelde een beetje om haar uitleg van haar naam. Een gedeelte van haar gedachten wist dat ze, ongetwijfeld, morgen veel spijt zal hebben van de dingen die ze nu aan het vertellen was. Het andere gedeelte was bezig te bewonderen wat een geweldige hoofdsteun Sneep's schouder was. "Net als jij."

"Niet alle toverdranken zijn . . . gevtig? Gaftig? Nee, dat kan nie kloppen," zei hij tegen haar, terwijl hij een beetje verschoof, zodat ze gemakkelijker tegen hem aan kon liggen. Er lag een of andere plezierige donkere wolk over zijn verstand, en het was zijn gedachten gelukt om op een verklaring te komen waarom Sinistra zulke kleine laarzen had. Ze had de kleinste handen die hij ooit had gezien.

"Zulke kleine nageltjes," mompelde hij tot zichzelf. Hij pakte een hand op om haar pink nog eens te bestuderen. "Je ben nie zo erg, Auriga. Ik zou je wel aardig vinden als we vrienden waren."

"Weeje," sleurde ze, iet wat geïrriteerd door de wereld om haar heen. (Waarom hield hij niet op met draaien? Misschien helpt een drankje wel.) "'k voel me een beetje . . . tot je aangetrokken, op dit moment, Severus."

Wacht eens even. Dat klopte niet. Zelfs door haar dronkenschap heen, wist Auriga dat dit niet juist was.

"Absoluut niet in een seksuele manier, natuurlijk." zei ze er snel achteraan.

"Precies," zei hij. Zijn lange, sierlijke vingers hielden nog steeds haar hand vast. Het was . . . vreemd, dacht ze. Een beetje . . . leuk. En warm.

Het was een beetje . . . zwoel buiten, dacht ze.

De stilte viel over de donkere tuin voor een moment.

"Ik vind je echt leuk," gaf ze toe, dichter naar hem toe schuivend voor warmte. Gek . . . was dat pepermunt dat ze rook? Ze had dat altijd al een lekkere geur gevonden . . . en alcohol . . . en ook een beetje amandel olie. Ze had altijd gedacht dat Sneep naar vreselijke dingen rook. . .

"'k jou ook," stemde hij toe. Ze was zo klein en zacht onder zijn arm . . . en waarom was het hem nooit opgevallen dat haar haar rook naar de bloemen uit Spruit's walgelijke persoonlijke tuin?

Alleen, het was niet walgelijk, niet echt. Zoiets als . . . een aangename toverdrank. Zo eentje voor mooie dromen.

Ze nestelde haar hoofd tegen zijn nek aan.

"Je bent een mooie droom," mompelde hij, terwijl hij een hand opstak om haar haren teder te strelen.

"Jij ook," sleurde ze, haarzelf opduwend zodat haar hoofd maar een paar centimeter van die van hem verwijderd was. Haar bril stond ongelooflijk scheef op haar hoofd. "Ik denk dat dit het moment is waarop jij me kust."

_Benjenouhelemaalgekgeworden, SeverusnSneep?_

Hij wilde alleen maar haar bril recht zetten.

Maar vreemd genoeg, Auriga's lippen hadden de zijne gevonden, en hij werd meegezogen in een draaikolk van bloemen, toverdranken en alcohol-

Uit het dagboek van Auriga Sinistra:

_Ik wil het niet hebben over de vorige nacht._

_Ik meen het._

_Het was vreselijk, vernederend, en hij sneerde naar me tijdens het ontbijt._

_Verdomme._

_Wat heb ik verkeerd gedaan? Zover als ik weet, was het een plezierige zoen._

_Ik bedoel . . ._

_Rotzak._

_Haat hem._

Uit Severus Sneep's dagb- verhalen, de biografie schrijfster voelt zich verplicht te zeggen dat Zwaderaars geen dagboeken hebben. Is onelegant. Zwaderaars z. gevoelig voor potentiële vernederende situaties.

_Heb 75 punten afgehaald van Griffoendor en Ravenklauw samen._

_Vijftig van de Wemel tweeling. Kleine rotzakken._

_25 van Leah Bormin. Kleine trut durfde te beweren dat ze onderweg was naar haar Astronomie lessen en niet op weg was om te gaan zoenen. Haat Ravenklauwen._

Memo van Minerva Anderling, hoofd van Griffoendor, aan Albus Perkamentus, hoofdmeester van Zweinstein, School voor Hekserij en Toverkunsten.

Albus--

Het plan van zaterdag is mislukt.

Je bent me 20 galjoenen schuldig.

--Minerva


End file.
